battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Madsen MG/Battlefield 1
(SP) (SP) |level = Rank 0 Support (Low Weight) Rank 1 Support (Storm) Rank 2 Support (Trench) |cost = |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic Semi-Automatic |rof = 540 RPM |ammotype = 792x57mm Mauser |magazine = 30 rounds |startammo = 90 + 30 rounds |reload = 4.2s (Empty) 2.45s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 28 - 21 *28 (0-11 meters) *28 - 25 (11-12 meters) *25 - 21 (12-35 meters) *21 (35+ meters) |vel = 800 m/s |recoil = Low Weight/Trench Storm |recoil1st = 1.8 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Storm/Trench) |spreadz = 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = Low Weight/Storm 2 (Static) 2.75 (Moving) Trench 1.334 (Static) 1.834 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.106 (Low Weight) -0.085 (Storm/Trench) |spreaddec = 6.375 (Low Weight) 2.125 (Storm/Trench) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The Madsen MG is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. The detachable box magazine, which fits into the top of the weapon, can be a slight distraction. It greatly obscures view while aiming down sight, along with the action handle. This disruption is offset by the weapon's potent rate of fire, easy handling and low hip fire spread, as well as reloading quicker than other small-magazine LMGs if the user still has rounds left in the magazine. Singleplayer The Madsen MG is the most common LMG in the campaign. Its Low Weight variant is standard weapon of Ottoman and Austro-Hungarian support units. Its Storm variant can be picked up from weapon crates in every level excluding Storm of Steel. Multiplayer Owing to the fast rate of fire (the fifth highest among LMGs after the BAR M1918/BAR M1918A2, lMG 08/18, Parabellum MG14/17 and the Burton LMR), good hip fire spread, and fast reload speed, the Madsen MG is an excellent support weapon to use in close quarters. However, its occlusive iron sight (and the inability to use it with an optic) along with its high recoil makes it a poorer contender for long range combat than most other support weapons. Three variants of the Madsen MG are featured in multiplayer: Low Weight, Storm, and Trench. Low Weight The Madsen MG Low Weight recovers both spread and recoil faster than the other two variants. It also has a bipod like the other Low Weight variants. Trench The Madsen MG Trench is fitted with a foregrip, granting better hip fire accuracy. Storm The Madsen MG Storm variant is fitted with a foregrip, granting slightly better recoil control. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Deathshead · Pozières · Sailly le Sec · Tannenberg |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil}} Gallery Madsen MG Low Weight BF1.jpg|Madsen MG Low Weight. Madsen MG ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. Madsen MG Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Madsen MG without a magazine (mid-reload). Madsen MG Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Inserting a new magazine. Alpha Madsen MG Pre-Alpha.png|Madsen MG during the EA Play livestream Madsen MG Pre-Alpha 2.png|Reloading the Madsen MG Beta Madsen MG Icon.png|Beta version of the HUD icon. Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1